Interconnecting such electronics cards involves taking account of static interdeterminancy. Static interdeterminancy results for example from the method used for interconnecting electronics cards, from the need to provide peripheral shielding around the electronics cards as connected together in this way, from the need for the resulting assembly to be robust, and/or from the large number of interconnections that are to be made.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,352 in the name of the Applicant discloses an interconnection system for connecting electronics cards together, said system comprising a connector arranged between the two cards and rigidly fastened at a first end to one of the cards and possessing tabs at a second end opposite from the first end, which tabs are configured to bear against the second card.
Such a system is limited to providing a coaxial connection between two electronics cards. Unfortunately, new ranges of electronics equipment require compact solutions incorporating a plurality of connectors of different kinds, for example coaxial connectors and signal connectors, in particular radiofrequency (RF) or indeed optoelectronic connectors.
Furthermore, the connector of U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,352 is not completely satisfactory in combating alignment defects that occur when the two electronics cards are interconnected. It can be desirable to have an interconnection system that makes it possible to compensate for alignment defects between one electronics card and the other in two or even three dimensions so as to enable the electronics cards to be interconnected.